


I'll Protect You

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: "i will always protect you"requested by rising-generations





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> i did say i had a bunch of backed up fics to post

“I will always protect you.”

Those words caught Mondo a little off guard. He was always the one vowing to protect those he was close to; he wasn’t used to the saying being turned on him. “What do you mean?” he asked, straightening up from where he sat hunched at the small table in his room. At first, the only response Taka gave was to reach a hand across the table and gently take Mondo’s, giving a careful squeeze as red eyes darted away from the taller boy and a pink blush spread across his cheeks. “I don’t need protecting,” he tried to tell his boyfriend, but he knew the words probably fell flat given the current look on his face.

“You don’t need to act big and strong all the time,” Taka told him in a way that almost felt like he was getting scolded, and the blush on his face deepened. Mondo was almost a little amused, finding his boyfriend’s embarrassment a little cute but not really wanting to say anything for fear of making him feel like he was being condescended. “You can rely on me, too. I may not be as muscular as you, but that doesn’t mean I’m weak or that I can’t fight for you as well.”

“But I was raised to protect everyone I care about--” Mondo started to protest, but Taka put his hand up to stop him before he could get very far.

“I know that, but you were also raised with toxic masculinity and spent the first few years that I knew you thinking that you weren’t allowed to enjoy anything that wasn’t all testosterone all the time.” An attempt at humor, Mondo supposed, but Taka wasn’t the best at delivering jokes, his voice still sounding more like he was being lectured.

God, did the biker love his hall monitor boyfriend.

“Honestly, babe, all you need to do is yell at someone that bullying is not welcome in a school environment and they’ll fuck off,” Mondo told him with a small laugh, though he moved his hand to return the hold on Taka’s and give him a gentle smile that very few people ever got to see - Taka and their friend, Chihiro, were probably the only two he was willing to be soft with. (Maybe he needed to change that, be a bit of a gentler person? Maybe that was another step to letting go of the toxic masculinity?)

“Will you let me protect you, though?” Taka asked, his eyes wide and… almost excited? Mondo wondered if he had ever thought about protecting somebody in more than a political or lawful way.

“Yeah, Taka,” he finally agreed, rose to his feet and pulled his boyfriend up from the table with him so that he could gently wrap his arms around the other boy and hug him tightly. “We can protect each other, now and always, as long as we’re together.”

Taka seemed to be pretty pleased with that, and the two of them went back to their homework.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
